The technicolor phase
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Basado en la canción The technicolor phase del Cd, Almost Alice, Drabble


Nota importante: Es probable que hayan leído este fic bajo el nombre "A través de Almost Alice". Aquel fic era mío pero decidí borrarlo porque me quedé bloqueada. Este es sólo uno de los capítulos. Espero que les guste...

The Technicolor Phase

Alicia caminaba por su gran mansión en Inglaterra, la que había adquirido después de tanto trabajo en China. El negocio había ido increíblemente bien y había podido acomodarse económicamente, para que ni a ella ni a su madre les faltara nada.

Pero ella no se sentía para nada feliz. Alicia estaba sola, desde que la encontraron tendida bajo ese árbol, la rubia sentía que algo le había sido arrebatado. Pero lo más triste era que ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que le hacía tanta falta.

Cada vez que se sentaba a las cinco de la tarde a tomar el té, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Cada vez que veía a su gatita Dina, se imaginaba que la gata sonreía. Cada vez que un taza se rompía, Alicia quería aventar muchas más contra la pared. Cosas raras ¿No es cierto?

Alicia subió la gran escalera de caracol hasta su cuarto, y al entrar, se recostó contra la puerta. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Por qué siempre quería hacer cosas que no tenían sentido?

Y allí, ella abrió sus ojos y vio que, sobre su tendida cama, había algo que ella no había dejado allí esa mañana. Una gran caja de madera tallada con arabescos negros brillaba mientras la luz del atardecer se filtraba entre las cortinas del imponente cuarto. Alicia la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso vestido bordado de color azul, su color favorito; y sobre este había una carta en papel de pergamino.

Con letra elegante, en el frente del sobre decía "Para mi querida Alicia".

Ella lo abrió y comenzó a leer esa carta, al parecer dedicada para ella.

"Estoy en el rojo de las rosas de las sábanas de tu cuarto."

Alicia se detuvo en seco, sus sábanas si tenían rosas rojas, pero ¿De quién era esta misteriosa carta? La rubia continuó con su lectura, esperando encontrar indicios del remitente de la carta.

"Estoy en el gris de los fantasmas que se ocultan detrás de la puerta de tu closet"

Otra vez, quien fuera que había escrito esa carta, sabía el color de la puerta de su closet. Alicia no podía evitar seguir leyendo.

"Estoy en el verde del césped que está debajo de tus pies."

Alicia tuvo una especie recuerdo. El día ese en que la encontraron tendido bajo un árbol, había montones de césped verde debajo de ella. El escritor, lo llamaría así mientras tanto, sabía demasiado de ella.

"Estoy en el azul, detrás de tu vista, en dónde el horizonte y los techos de las casas se encuentran"

El color favorito de Alicia era el azul. Ella decidió sentarse en la cama, estaba desesperada por saber qué más sabía el escritor sobre ella.

"Estoy en el negro de los libros, en las letras de las páginas que memorizas"

Esto ya era demasiado para ella. Alicia corrió hacia el estante que había sobre su escritorio. Decenas de libros negros que ella ya sabía de memoria por tanto leerlos. Es como si ese escritor la estuviera mirando todo el tiempo.

"Estoy en el naranja de los colores nublados que visualizas"

Alicia sintió que un punto interno comenzaba a moverse adentro suyo. Sólo colores nublados podía ella visualizar cuando quería recordar por qué se encontraba tendida bajo un árbol después de que Hamish le pidiera compromiso. Pero aún más, el naranja era el color que ella más recordaba, como si este estuviera en algo o alguien muy importante.

"Estoy en blanco de las paredes que bloquean todo el ruido cuando no puedes dormir"

Alicia siempre tuvo problemas para dormir. Pero las paredes de su cuarto, blancas como la porcelana, siempre le hacían creer que no había ruido afuera.

"Estoy en el melocotón de la estrella de mar en la playa que desea que el puerto no fuera tan profundo"

Ella ya no sabía si estar aterrada por la carta o emocionada, pero realmente extraño que el escritor supiera incluso como era el cuadro que adornaba su habitación. Se puso de pie de inmediato y siguió leyendo, mientras raras imágenes como reinas blancas y perros parlantes que la llevaban de Snud a Quest, cosas raras en verdad. Pero la carta no había terminado todavía.

"Sé que creíste haberlo olvidado. Sé que creíste que te escaparías. Pero al menos yo no te olvidé, querida Alicia. Siempre estuve viéndote, cuidando de ti. Sé que puedes estar en cualquier parte que desees, pero yo siempre estaré allí. Dicen que los colores son todo lo que uno recuerda cuando uno pierde un recuerdo. En esta fase techinicolor, Alicia ¿Has podido acordarte de mí?"

Lágrimas recorrían todo el rostro de Alicia, mientras su corazón latía violentamente, formando la imagen de un hombre extrañamente ridículo y familiar. Ella sí se acordaba de él, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Alicia tan sólo desearía que él estuviera allí.

-He venido a buscarte- una voz alegre dijo a sus espaldas, mientras Alicia sentía de repente que se invadía de un hermoso olor a té.

Fin...

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado… :D dejen review. Por cierto he subido un nuevo capítulo del crossover "Sustitucion", de Alice in Wonderland (2010) y Sweeney Todd.


End file.
